Project Summary 2020 AAFCO Annual Conference The Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO) is a voluntary membership association of state and federal agencies charged by law to regulate the sale and distribution of animal feeds and animal drug remedies. AAFCO?s 2020 Annual Scientific Conference provides a semi-annual scientific conference for animal feed regulatory professionals ? state, federal, and industry ? that includes updates on scientific and related regulatory topics including the safety of animal feed ingredients for the intended use in the intended species and the safety of humans caring for, handling or consumer the animals. The AAFCO Annual Scientific Conference offers a collaborative forum for the discussion of animal feed scientific and regulatory topics. Registration for our Scientific Conference is open to state and federal government regulators, laboratory staff, industry representatives, and consumers. A registration fee is charged on an individual basis to cover the expenses of providing the meeting and associated food and beverage, audio/visual support, and meeting space. All personnel employed by state and federal government agencies engaged in the regulation of animal feed are invited to attend the meeting. These people are our AAFCO Members. We offer an adjuncting conference for scientific laboratory personnel and for the AAFCO Proficiency Testing Program (ISO 17043 certified) to assemble to discuss issues pertinent to their programs, including scientific research reports and findings as well as technical advances or issues that laboratories may be experiencing. Industry representatives are primarily from the regulatory departments of animal feed manufacturers. Due to the scientific content of the AAFCO program and related discussions, the AAFCO Annual Scientific Conference is a unique venue for industry to interact with state and federal regulators on issues of science and regulation. Attendance is typically 250 people of whom 120 are from state and federal government regulatory agencies including FDA CVM and ORA, 225 are from industry, and 5 are consumers. Over the course of 2-1/2 days, the Annual Scientific Conference program offers: ? Keynote speakers ? Live, in-person committee meetings that each registrant can participate in ? Networking opportunities throughout the day and evening ? Access to the conference materials after the conference AAFCO intends to utilize grant funding to ensure the 2020 Annual Scientific Conference, which will be hosted in Baltimore MD, provides attendees with a robust experience through exposure to diverse perspectives on regulatory and scientific topics that may be the continuation of ongoing work of members and industry or trending scientific or regulatory information of interest to the audience.